A Life Without Regrets
by Weasels
Summary: Tomoe never existed and therefore nor did the vow to stop killing. Kenshin returns four years later to the heart of the Meji era, Kyoto. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in Rurouni Kenshin... unfortunately T.T

****

**Author**: Weasels

**A Life Without Regrets**

It was finally over. The war that had raged between the Shogunate and the Ishin Shishi had finally come to an end. In the minds of the battle worn soldiers this was the day to celebrate. The bars were packed full of soldiers on both sides celebrating the end of the war. They were all tired of the killing of the bloodshed of the deaths. But one did no celebrate or show any indication of joy as in re sheathed his sword and walked away into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - --- - -- - - - - - - --- -- - - -

"Katsura-san," came a calm greeting, his voice as stoic as the rest of his posture.

"Hirmura-san..." Katsura Korgoro, one of the most famous leaders of the revolution, one of the fathers of modern Japan was currently at a loss of words as he stared at the amber eyed stranger in front of him.

"Hey Katsura-san, who's this boy? Is he bothering you? Should we teach him lesson. Teenagers these days they know no respect." His companion's voice cut through the air causing a startled official to jump

"No, I fine he's..." this seemed to snap Katsura out of his daze "Himura! Is it really you? Where have you been for the past four years? I thought you died! How could you-"No doubt Katsura would have continued to rant had the red head not silenced him with a hand.

"I believe we need to find a more private place to continue our conversation, perhaps inside? I don't believe in the middle of the street is the best idea Katsura-san."

The government official blushed furiously as he stammered out his reply "of course, this way. We can go to my office,"

They walked into the building in a rather uncomfortable silence (for Katsura anyway), dismissing his guards he swiftly locked the door behind him and collapsed in his chair, a severe headache was coming up.

Seeing that Hirmura was no one to start a conversation he decided to take the offense "So Himura-san, why are you here after about four years of absence and why didn't you tell me you were alive?! I would have left you go!" he stopped suddenly becoming aware of what he was doing. It wouldn't do to have the information leak out that the great father Katsura Korgoro was mothering the most famous assassin would it?

Himura waited until his superior calmed down before opening his mouth. "Katsura-san... to answer your earlier question," he paused slightly trying to fight down the butterflies in his stomach it was amazing how hard it was for him to ask a favor, "I need a favor." He managed to blurt out.

"A favor you say..." he murmured skeptically "what kind of favor?"

Himura picked his words carefully, not wanting to startle his former boss "because of my work I believe I deserve this. I wouldn't really say it is that big of a favor as if I had not disappeared four years ago I would have been granted this anyway"

"So what exactly is this _favor_ you need?" he was getting more suspicious buy the moment, after all it was not everyday that the most famous assassin of all times came up to ask you for a favor.

"To put it bluntly I need a job,"

Katsura raised his eyebrows. He had definitely not been expecting this, "so what kind of job are you looking for?" he asked slowly still trying to figure out his motive. "And why now? Why do you need a job now?"

"That is non of your business _Katura-san,"_ he voice suddenly became cold.

The atmosphere in the room became very uncomfortable as Kastura squirmed in his chair. It was times like this that Katsura was reminded who this petite youth really was.

Hirmura paused a little before continuing, trying to rein in his anger, "that is none of your business an I suggest you to not go snooping around either. As for the other question ... any job will do,"

Katsura gulped nervously before nodding "very well, I believe you could-"

But Katsura was unable to finish as a rather skinny man in a police costume barged in "Kastura-san!"

"Ever heard of knocking sergeant? We are in a meeting here," Katursa looked blushed; embarrassed as the little con troll he had over his subordinates. Ever worse the infamous Battousai was here to watch.

"I'm sorry" he managed to stutter out under his boss' heated glaze "but there is an emergency! According to Izuka's report the Hizuken yazuka are planning an assassination attempt although we are not sure when, but we do know that Izuka's dead"

Katsura reaction was immediate. His face had gone sickly green "Inform every guard of this know, and I want Fugita Goro to be drafted here immediately. We need to be on constant alert. Also pick some of the most skilled riflemen and swordsmen-"

"If I may Katsura-san can I help with this _situation_. I do hope I am qualified for this, after all I did come for a job." There was a quiet interruption that came from the corner of the room. The sergeant jumped startled that there had been someone else in the room. There was just no way any human could remain that quiet.

"But Himura san I'm sure there is a much more suitable job for you"

"Are you 'saying my skills do not qualify?"

"Of course not! I just thought you would want a more _pleasant_ job."

"Thank you for your concern but I believe this job would be fine Katsura-san unless of course you believe you can find someone more suited for the position," His voice was pleasant, well as pleasant as it could be but you could hear the hinted threat in his voice.

"No of course not. You can have the job I'm sorry for doubting your decision Himura –san" Katsura answered nervously. The questioning look from the sergeant was not helping to calm him either.

The sergeant was actually called Hitachi; he was usually a pretty bright person but at the moment he was confused, very confused. The man in front of him was one of the three most powerful men in the nation for heavens sake! Why in all the worlds would anyone argue with him?! Not to mention the fact that he had actually won the argument. It almost seemed that Katsura was afraid of this youth (he couldn't have been older than 17). The whole situation was just mind-boggling.

"Um Katsura-san..." Hitachi asked uneasily after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh," his superior jumped slightly; he had been so preoccupied that he had totally forgotten about the other person in his office, "Why are you still here?"

"Um the assassination attempt?" he asked awkwardly "What are we going to do?"

"Oh right the assassination attempt," Katsura blushed, how could he be so senseless? "Um... as for the defense I put Himura here in charge, just listen to his commands," as he said this, he pointed to the red head stranger that had been arguing with him minute before.

"Hi," Hitachi greeted brightly as he stuck his hand forward. His reaction was met by a silent nod as a rather rough hand gripped his own. There were calluses; he definitely a swordsman.

"Um... so what's your relationship with Katsura-san,"Hitachi asked as he led the newly made commander to the army base.

"We've met before... "He answered after a few minutes, his voice betraying nothing.

"Oh," he remained quiet for a few minutes before trying to break the uneasy silence that had settled over them "So what exactly is Katsura-san to you?"

Hitachi had almost given up hope for an answer when Himura finally spoke up "He was the one that handed orders to me,"

Hitachi seemed satisfied with the answer and if he was not, he didn't show it as they reached their destination. "This is the barracks; I already called all the defenses we have. Now it's your job to command them, if they'll listen that is, considering most of them are older than you," he couldn't hold back a snicker as he studied his commander to be's feminine form.

"I'm twenty four years old," the red head replied coldly as he pushed open the door and steeped inside leaving a completely shocked sergeant to stare at his technically older and more powerful companion.

"He definitely does not look his age," he muttered before following after the redhead.

Hitachi was greeted with the usual scene of drunken men, gambling groups and of course the hazy smoke that filled his senses. What else do you expect from a couple of guards with way too much tome on their hands?

"Hey Hitachi, how's it going? Who's the cute girl?" a rather brutish foot solider by the looks of it called out. His face was flushed so it was easily assumed that he had had a little t o much sake.

"Girl?" the sergeant looked around for a minute confused at his friend's question before he started cracking up. "A...girl? Himura's ...not a..."he corrected trying to hold back his laughter but failing miserably.

After a few minutes he was finally able to stop laughing he continued with his explanation, "Himura here is the newly appointed commander that is supposed to help us protect Katsura-san from the assassin." By this time everyone in the room had turned to watch the lean redhead that was to be their superior.

"Ha!" the man from before sneered, "him our commander? That_ little_ _boy_ won't last a day as a soldier. I can beat him to pulp!"

"Oh really," came a quiet voice from behind the brutish soldier, "would you like to test that theory. Although the voice was not much louder than a whisper almost everyone in the room heard it. The sound was cold enough to send goose bumps down anyone's spine.

"What? How?" the soldier that was so confident a minute ago was now shaking in fear, but he quickly recovered and snarled "A cheap trick! To attack people behind their backs! You're just a coward!"

"A coward?" the redhead questioned, there was no hit of anger in his voice, "Very well, I'll won't 'attack you behind your back' as you would say," the last part of the sentence was said in front of the foot soldiers face.

"Ha Ha. I'll beat you to pulp!" he bragged but it sounded way too nervous even to himself. But he pushed all precautions in the back of his mind as he charged toward his opponent.

There was a flash of steel as both drew their swords and a moment later the soldier lay died a deep slash embedded in his stomach "Would anyone else like to challenge my skill? Himura continued, without any hint of remorse or sympathy for the man he had just killed.

There was no dead silence as everyone gaped at their dead companion in horror. How could anyone kill so freely? This was the question that went through everyone's minds. The tension was so thick that you could cut it.

After a few minutes of waiting the former assassin continued, "Now that that is cleared up we need to get down to business to protect Katsura-san from this assassination attempt,"

**End of Chapter one**

Hi! I really hope you like this story and please review! I will try really hard to finish this story but I doubt I'll be able to update frequently, maybe once every three weeks. If you have any suggestions please contact me. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter two

** A Life Without Regrets**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin in any way

By: Weasels

Chapter Two

"Why did you leave? Why did you go back?" a soft silky voice cut through the night. It was easily recognized as the voice of a woman, a very beautiful one at that. Indeed her raven black hair fluttered across the night sky, completely concealing her companion.

There was no reply, not that she had been expecting one. She knew him better. He was not one of many words, as it was easily seen by his posture. His head was covered by the shadows allowing no one to see his expression, if he even had one.

"Why did you listen to him this time?" the raven haired women continued ignoring his discomfort, "It's not like you ever do."

He winced slightly, sinking even deeper into the embrace of the shadows. It was true; he never did listen to him. Well, he did in small matters, like who was supposed to wash the dishes, or who should be the one to do the laundry that week, but for the most part he never did follow his orders; otherwise how could he have ended in this predicament.

"He was right... I have no choice..." came the soft reply after a few minutes.

"What do you mean you have to choice?" the woman's voice was sharp, as if she was scolding a toddler, "Everyone has a choice!" But when she looked up again he was already gone.

_I'm sorry Asuka...I have to end what I began_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Uh! I don't see why he called this meeting!"

It was the day after they had first met Himura. After the incident with the soldier no one was tempted to disobey their commander; although this did not prevent the complaints from pouring into Katsura. Of course this has not yet changed anything, so the day goes on.

"Why can't we just take our old positions?" Many of the complaints were centered on this topic for the moment, as their _leader_ had just demanded a meeting to test their skills and also to reassign their positions.

To say they weren't happy with the arrangement would be a major understatement. After all would you be happy if you superior just derived you from extra hours of booze, women and sleep just to come to a pointless meeting?

They were about to reword the compliant once again when the down was slammed open. And in entered Katsura in all shinning glory. Wait what am I talking about? Actually he entered in a normal way without the shinning light part, followed by none other than Himura. His mouth was pulled in a thin line that showed he was probably not here to congratulate them.

"I am very disappointed!' was the first words that left his mouth. The soldiers were by now silent and you probably could hear a pin drop if someone were to drop a pin anyway.

"I assign a new commander and I get twenty complaints to remove him on the first day! Are doubting my judgment?" he voice was sharp cutting through the silence, "I will not have it! The next one to complain about Himura-san is fired!"

"Oh and I believe he deserved it. One who disobeys their commander deserves to die..." he added almost as an after thought before swiftly exiting the auditorium, leaving Himura behind.

The red head commander waited for a moment, letting the words sink in before calling for everyone's attention.

"For the next few days I will be testing your skills and rearranging you as I see fit. Of course you are still in applicable for guard duty," Himura announced. He voice was quiet but there was a certain air of confidence to it. "Now all the gunmen go to the right side and the swordsman to the left."

They did as they were told still in a daze after their boss' scolding. Who knew this petite youth had so much control over Katsura-san. Soon the soldiers were split into halves.

He inspected them for a minute before continuing, "The gunmen will practice on the targets in the room to the right. There should be someone there to evaluate you," he said as he waved his hand toward a wooden door in the back of the room.

" And for the swordsmen (there were about 15)" he paused a smirk gracing his rather feminine features. He eyes swept across the room watching as the soldiers tensed. "Will be fighting me," he finished, enjoying the look of pure terror on their face.

"But Himura-san..." A burly soldier with a long beard started; he was silenced by an elbow in his gut. His companion seemed to have some sense after all, stopping him before he said something stupid.

Himura however ignored the interaction completely as he continued, "I will be using a bokken to prevent... accidents"

Everyone in the room visibly let out a breath of relief at the last sentence. After all there was no way that a bokken can beat a Katana right?

They quickly got ready and stretched, wanting to leave as soon as possible. The first volunteer happened to be a man of average size. Many of them recognized him as the comrade of yesterday's accident topic. It was quickly realized that he had one phase in mind at the moment 'my goal is to hurt you severely. Come here' the anger in his eyes gave it straight away.

However Himura did not seem apprehensive, instead his face was graced with a sickly amused look, sending shivers down the spine of many of the rooms occupants.

The challenger rushed forward katana in hand a look of bloodlust in his brown eyes. Himura however stayed in his place seemly oblivious of the danger on his life. There was a clash of steel and a moment later the challenger was fond on the ground hugging his stomach. Apparently when they had clashed their commander had slid his sword under that of his opponent hitting him in the gut. Hard.

Everyone stared in shock. How could anyone be so skilled? The rest were less than enthusiastic about volunteering after the first demonstration but unfortunately they didn't have much of a choice, so several short duals and many painful injuries later everyone had at least gone once and were all by now rolling on the ground in pain.

"My Shishio always said that the best way to teach something was through pain," he smirked. He still hadn't moved at all, choosing to remain at his starting spot. "You are all dismissed; I will give you your positions after diner, so rest up." He quickly exited the room without another word.

**End Chapter two**

To answer your question Kaoru will probably appear but much later in the story. I'm not sure about the pairing though, right know I prefer to worry about the plot.

Next chapter: the assassination finally!


	3. Chapter Three

**A Life Without Regrets**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin and probably never will.

**Author:** Weasels

**Chapter Three**

"We strike tonight. The new commander was just announced; there will surely be some disagreement among the groups. This will promise our success,"

"Well then Hitachi, I'll take your word for it," suddenly a giant smile broke out on his face "And when this succeeds, I'll make sure to give you your proper reward,"

The man, Hitachi, just grunted, disappearing quickly into the shadows, not aware that they had not been the only one to hear the conversation.

Two days after the first training session and once again the soldiers found themselves lying on the ground, rolling around in pain. The only one who had made any progress at all was Himura himself who seemed to have gotten even better at causing pain.

"You disgust me! How you managed to survive this far with such pitiful skills is beyond me," the red headed commander hissed, angry at their lack of improvement.

The men groaned, knowing that he was going to command them to get up for another round, but much to their surprise he didn't.

"You are dismissed. I suggest you go get ready. Tonight's going to be eventful." The red head glided out of the room, ignoring the confused looks of his soldiers.

None of them had grasped the meaning of his words expect that they were supposed to get ready. And getting ready was exactly what they planned to do, after all who wanted to end up in the same circumstances as the first fool who disobeyed the orders of his new commander?

"Where do you think you are going?" the voice cut through the air, as a figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Nowhere commander, just for a walk," the dark haired man lied fluently, hoping that he would be believed.

"Really? Then I guess I'll just have to let you go," the deceptively innocent voice seemed to hang in the air.

Hitachi sighed in relief but his joy was short-lived as he felt the cold feeling of metal against his mask.

"But you aren't so I guess that the rules don't apply, now does it?" the familiar sadistic voice whispered into his ear.

"I…I don don't know what you're saying," Hitachi managed to stutter out.

"Oh really?" once again came the annoyingly sweet answer. How the commander keep his voice so innocent was beyond him.

"I know very well that you are the spy that supports the assassination that is supposed to take place at two tonight. I also know that many in your organization does not _agree_ with the action and that if the bosses were to find out the consequences would not be good for you,"

"How?" Hitachi's knees were ready to give out if it were not for Himura.This was said all very quickly, as if he would have been killed if he had taken a moment longer. Not that he was wrong but to normal ears his blurred in addition to the stuttering was almost too hard to make out but then again the only listening was anything but normal.

"I have my ways; they don't call me an assassin for nothing," the red head replied bitterly,

"But I want you to tell me why you are plotting Katsura's murder." He voice went cold all the innocence gone, disappeared in an instant as he pressed the sword harder against the neck of his subordinate.

"I… I won't tell you," Hitachi replied his voice getting stronger.

"Oh is that so?" A line of blood appeared on his neck, "then I guess I'll have to kill you then,"

"No wa-…wait!" the soldier stammered "I'll tell! Just don't kill me." He pleaded

"We are a group of former s…soldiers that were b…betrayed by the government or just hate it. Many are from the fake r…revolutionary army that was hanged for I…lying about the reducing of taxes. But what t…these rebels don't know it that at the head of the o…organization is a government official who wants power plain and simple."

This was said all very quickly, as if he would have been killed if he had taken a moment longer. Not that he was wrong but to normal ears his blurred in addition to the stuttering was almost too hard to make out but then again the only listening was anything but normal.

"Good boy!" Himura praised, successfully calming down his former subordinate "But I'm afraid it's not good enough" Himura finished with a wicked smile as he pressed his sword harder against the soft flesh.

"That's all I know!" he managed to gasp a look of pure horror impaled on his face "Why?"

"Well, we can't have you go off and blab this to your organization now can we?" the red head smiled licking the fresh blood off his blade; "Besides traitors deserve to die…" the last part was whispered inaudible event to himself.

The whispers filled that filled the air were immediately silenced as the newly appointed commander walked in.

Everyone looked uneasily at one another waiting for their command.

Not that you would blame them. There had been a rumor that the commander had killed another soldier. Apparently a soldier had just finished his dinner when he spotted the lithe form of their commander slitting the throat of another. Upon closer inspection they found the victim to be Hitachi.

Within a week their commander had slain two men and by the looks of it Katsura wasn't going to do much about it.

"The attack will be tonight. Guard Katsura-san well but do not kill! Capture as many as possible but I want to keep the damage down to a minimum." He went on to explain the positions of each troop.

"Now any questions?"

"How can you be sure?" some one in the back asked, "How do you know they're striking tonight?" apparently he wasn't too bright, either that or he thought standing amidst a crowd would keep him out of Harm's way.

"Let's just say I have my ways. It's amazing what people will tell you when you threaten them the right way." A sick smile appeared on his face "who knew traitors could be so helpful?'

Everyone in the room visibly shivered as Himura left. They were quickly placed into position by the tense sergeants as the chatter once again started but almost everyone had quieted a bit.

"Are you really sure it's tonight?" Katsura asked nervously, "Why tonight?"

Himura just gave him the look that clearly stated 'Have I ever been wrong" after a few moments he finally spoke up "As for the second question I do believe that they picked tonight because of me. Apparently they believe the soldiers aren't under my control yet."

"Himura I don understand why you want the soldiers to fear you but killing two of them in a week that's-"

But his sentence was cut off by the shrill sound of the emergency whistle "Apparently our guests have arrived," Himura smirked, bloodlust shinning in his eyes "Guess we'll just have to welcome them."

**END CHAPTER THREE**

Sorry about the late update but I've been really busy with midterms and other stuff. But I will try to speed them up. Sorry please bear with me. ;


End file.
